


Of Springs and Small Screws

by TheHardestFall



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU/Crossover Hybrid thing, Dianakko, Dont say Anakko lol., F/F, I don't know what to call it. Labels suck anyway, Steampunk-ish AU, The Heartsmith, What else would it be?, jack and the cuckoo clock heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHardestFall/pseuds/TheHardestFall
Summary: Akko is a heartsmith, a skilled technician able to fix hearts broken by love and loss. Trained by the best, she's well loved by her patients and is renown for not only her skill, but her kindness and care for those she works on. All was well until one day a woman comes in with a heart the likes of which Akko has never seen before. With trouble brewing and hiding right around the corner, can Akko fix her heart before its too late?





	Of Springs and Small Screws

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey everyone! Here's something a little different that I've been working on that I hope you all enjoy. The idea for this came a little bit after I watched the movie Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart, and it sort of just popped up the way the idea for my major fic, Souls Forever Linked, did. Being a sucker for all things steampunk, who was I to deny it? So this is an AU hybrid of LWA, Jack and the cuckoo clock Heart, and a popular webcomic called The Heart Smith that's been around for quite a while (Very good, highly recommend reading it. I would credit the author if I knew who it actually was but I couldn't seem to find out. If anyone knows please let me know!) Also, perhaps its worth noting this is THE longest piece I've ever written. (*confetti*) 
> 
> Comic is here: https://imgur.com/gallery/iRDA2A8 
> 
> As always, a thank you to my wonderful beta ImagineryEngineer, without whom my writing wouldn't be anywhere close to what it is today.
> 
> And lastly, a thank you to the lovely madiKaldwin for giving this a once over early on and giving me the encouragement I needed to keep going. You're the best Madi!

Of Springs and Small Screws

A cold rain was falling gently over the city, rolling down rooftops into gutters, and from there to rain barrels. Some drops overflowed their wooden prisons, moving still further down to the cobbled streets, only to be sent flying by horse hooves and carriage wheels. With the rainfall, foot traffic was fairly non-existent, bringing with it a welcomed relief to the normally busy shops and stores who were experiencing their mid-summer rush.

Farther down the street, near the edge of the market district, a peculiar smithy sat filled with a mix of clock makers tools, parts, and various types of surgical blades and knives. Some hanging on hooks on the wall, while others sat on worn wooden workbenches that lined the walls. In the center of the large space was a decent sized, also wooden workbench littered with blueprints, writing utensils, rulers and framing squares. This, in turn, had a sort of rarely used leather barbers chair next to it- also full of various tools who didn't have a real home just yet.

It was on the other side of the bench that a young woman sat on a bar stool, sleeping at her bench. Work was light even with good weather, and non-existent with the bad. The heavy patter of rain on the roof echoed through the vaulted ceiling and bounced off the rough cut wooden rafters, creating a kind of soft lullaby which made sleep all the easier.

The smith slept on, right until she was abruptly woken by a pounding on her shop door, followed by the door banging open and a redheaded woman coming in. Scrambling up from the fall she had just taken, she got her hair out of her eyes in time to see another woman come in, this one with black hair and a third, seemingly unconscious blonde in her arms. "Are you the smith? You have to help my friend! Please she just collapsed!"

The three were soaked to the bone, their fancy dresses drooping and bogged down with rainwater. They were rich, probably from the upper district deeper in the city. Akko then realized the woman had asked for help. "What? Oh! Yes here let me move these tools! Put her right here!"

The young smith quickly cleared the chair off so the woman could put the injured blonde down. Akko checked her pulse. "Its faint but there's a beat. What happened to her?"

"Her heart is weak. She slipped getting out of our carriage and fell. Can you help her? Please?"

The brunette walked over to a bench on the wall and pulled down a pair of goggles, as well as a small tin box with a hinged lid. "I'll try my best. Where is her heart?"

"In her chest."

Akko turned and looked at the woman. "What? No, I'm not a surgeon. I use my skills to fix hearts broken by love and loss. Not actual, damaged hearts."

The woman looked desperate. "It's not like that. Just look, please!"

Backed into a corner, Akko had no choice but to at least look. "Alright. Let's take a look, can you move her dress?"

The redhead nodded, and she and her friend worked to get the unconscious woman's breastbone uncovered. When they did, Akko gasped.

On the right side of her chest was an ornate, heart-shaped door a bit bigger than her fist. The jam of the door was also gold and seemed to be bolted in with what she guessed were iron bolts, forged small enough to do the job but strong enough to hold up. "What in the world?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper. She reached out to touch the door, but stopped at the last second, looking up at the redhead. She nodded her permission and Akko touched the smooth golden door. It popped open with a soft hiss, splitting down the middle and sliding away into the girl's chest. Not that Akko even noticed it. She was too focused on what it actually revealed.

The unconscious woman's heart was there, yes. However, the glowing red organ was hardly visible beneath a menagerie of gold and copper springs, gears and cogs of every size and shape. She had seen this before of course. Very few smiths could graft pieces from one heart to another, and using pieces like this was a common and acceptable practice for those who could not, but she had never thought it was possible for it to be this complex.

The two or three visible pieces where glowing faintly, all of them connected by metal plates and rivets. Surrounding the damaged organ were a few pipes that seemed to connect to the arteries, allowing blood to flow, but what really concerned her was what she could see through the small glass windows in the metal.

Smoke. Smoke for sure. And what seemed to be loose pieces ricocheting all over the place, clicking on the glass as they shot at it before bouncing back into the damaged organ. This woman clearly didn't have much time.

The thought had hardly crossed Akko's mind before her hands were already working, grabbing a jeweler's screwdriver from her box and undoing the screws holding the glass in place. Carefully, she removed the piece, allowing the smoke to vent and the heart to take in fresh air directly. She placed the glass on the bench and dropped her goggles from the top of her head down to her face, magnifying everything she saw. As the smoke cleared, Akko leaned in to get a better look at the inner workings of the woman's unique heart. "Hmm... She's not in good shape at all. Who are you three?"

The black haired girl looked at the redhead then back to the smith. "My name is Barbara Smith. This is Hannah England. Our friend is Lady Diana Cavendish."

The way she said it, it sounded like she expected Akko to know them. However, the smith shook her head. "Lady or no, I'm not sure I can fix this."

"Please! We won't be able to get her to her actual smith! If you don't help her she's going to die!"

She had a point. The woman would be lucky to last another half hour without help. "Alright of course I'll help her. But you two are going to have to leave. I need quiet to work and you two are far from. Come back tomorrow at this time and I will give you a progress report. I'm a heartsmith, you can trust me!" She ended with a smile. It was what they prided themselves on after all. People with injured hearts, whether from love, medical, or other, trusted smiths with the precious organs in the hope that they could be fixed. It was a serious profession, something Akko never thought she would ever have been doing.

After a few moments, Hannah nodded. What choice did she have? "Ok. Just, fix her alright?"

"I'll try my best." Akko was already digging through her toolbox for a pair of pliers.

(*~*~*~*)

It was late in the evening when Diana finally woke up. Her head was in a fog, and while she couldn't remember what had happened, her chest was sore. And that told her enough. It wasn't the first time something had broken and she'd woken to find herself in a smiths shop. Usually Finnelan & Badcock. The preferred smiths of nobles.

However, she opened her eyes, she realized this place was different. This place was quiet, tranquil. Finnelan & Badcocks shop was brightly lot, full of shop benches and several apprentices all working on various project. It was also tidy, every tool had a home on walls or in boxes.

Here was different. Aside from the calm, the benches were a mess, with tools scattered across them and everything seeming to be in chaos. The lights were also dim, making it easier for sleep to try and lure Diana back into its embrace.

She resisted, however, and instead turned her head to the side. Large windows lined the street side of the shop, all of them dark, indicating it that it was nighttime.

I need to get home. Aunt Daryl will have a fit. She tried to sit up, but then there were hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly stopping her.

"Hey easy. I need you to stay still while your chest is open. It's alright your safe." Diana turned her head the other way and for the first time noticed a brunette woman around her own age sitting next to her. She was young, with long brown hair styled with bangs in the front and a half ponytail in the back. She took another bite of the sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "Hmm. Sorry- do you remember what happened? Do you know your name?"

It took Diana a second to find her voice, and when she did she discovered it was a little hoarse. "My name is Lady Diana Cavendish. I- I believe I slipped getting out of my carriage. Who are you?"

The woman set her sandwich down and swallowed. "My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko! It's nice to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances." she chuckled. "Oh! I'm sorry you must be thirsty. Here I grabbed a second glass of water for when you woke up."

She turned and grabbed the glass off her workbench before helping Diana to sit up enough to drink without disturbing her opened chest. The relief that came with the cold liquid was indescribable.

"Thank you." Diana sighed and leaned back in the chair. She looked up at the ceiling, bright blue eyes full of despair. "So what is the damage this time?"

There was a pause while Akko gathered her thoughts. "I won't lie, it's not a pretty sight. The part that controls blood flow seems to be working just fine, so your life is out of immediate danger. However, the timing part is horribly arrhythmic and occasionally just stops. I have a temporary fix but I'll have to look at my old notes for ideas on a permanent fix. I also noticed cracks in the parts controlling emotions."

"There is no fix. If there was, Finnelan & Badcock would have found it."

" Finnelan & Badcock don't have the training I do."

Diana turned her head to look at Akko. "Really?"

The brunette nodded. " I was trained by Meridies & Callistis. The best smith and doctor of their age."

The blonde looked at her skeptically. "I heard they never took an apprentice."

"They never advertised. And they turned outsiders away. But Ursula was kind of my second mom. When I moved here I was struggling hard, and she took me in. Then I started to take an interest in their specialized brand of smithing and I sort of got accepted into the fold by default."

Diana nodded and for the first time in years, she felt a spark of hope. Meridies & Callistis were legendary hearts smiths, known for their unique blend of mechanical and biological skills. While not as good as the original heart smith, they were a close second. Maybe this woman could help. "Why have I never heard of you?"

Akko shrugged. "I don't do this for profit so much as to help people. People pay me what they can when they can, and word on the street is they're afraid that if the upper class hears about me I'll charge more or won't have time to help them anymore. I'm the best-kept secret of Riverside Market. Which reminds me, how did you end up in this area anyway?"

Diana tried to remember. "I apologize. Things are still hazy, but I believe we were heading to a florist. One of my friends is engaged to be married and wanted to look into some arrangements."

The smith nodded. "Not the best day to go shopping."

"No. But Barbara was rather insistent."

"Understandable." Akko reached for her sandwich then realized something. "You must be starving! Do you want something to eat? I don't have much, but I make a pretty mean shepherds pie, and I have some leftover from lunch."

Diana considered it for a moment. Normally, she would have said no, but she didn't have much choice. And besides, she was hungry. "I would appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Akko got up and left, leaving Diana alone in the workshop. She looked around, trying to take in more of the shop but the lighting made it quite difficult to see. Part of her wondered how Akko could work in this light, but then she remembered that her heart, like any other, gave off a soft red light. She could probably just work off of that.

As Diana lay there waiting for Akko, her mind began to wander. Could this woman actually fix her? Would her aunt even let the smith try? She had been here for hours, but that didn't mean Daryl wouldn't show up in the morning and drag her over to Finnelan & Badcock.

The blonde almost groaned at the thought. She had spent so much time there over the years, sometimes it felt like she lived there. The two old women spent hours and hours working on her heart, at her aunt's insistence, trying to get it to beat correctly, to feel properly. She was to the point now where she just wished she could just yank out a few gears and be done with it. Unfortunately, however, that wasn't an option. Her mother had died giving birth to her prematurely, and to do that would be a disgrace to her family name and would be spitting on the sacrifice her mother made.

No, this smith was her best bet. If this woman was who she said she was -and what reason did she have to lie?- there was a real chance that she could fix Diana. She tried her best, but despite herself, she felt the tiny ember of hope begin to glow just a little brighter.

"Alright here we go! One order of Shepherds Pie. I also got you a glass of water, I figured you would be thirsty too." Akko set the plate and glass down before going around to the side with Diana's heart. "Here, let me just tweek this spring, and then you should be good to sit up. Stay still."

The smith dropped the goggles onto her face and pulled what looked like a tiny pick out from her pony tail. Diana looked away as she tinkered before pulling it out and touching the tiny recessed button on the outer rim of the access piece, causing the doors to slide shut. "And done. Just take it easy alright? I'm not done yet, just at a good stopping point."

Once the blonde nodded in agreement, Akko went to the other side and handed Diana her plate. The smith was right, the pie was fantastic.

While she ate, Akko pulled her stool back over and sat. "So, I have to ask, who rebuilt your heart? I've never seen work like that."

Diana swallowed her bite. " Woodward & Holbrooke."

"What? No way I don't believe it! They died years ago!"

"I was one of their last clients." The blonde sighed and looked down at her pie. "I was born premature, and my heart was a mess. I was then brought to them and they got it working, telling my family to bring me back in three months. However Woodward died before then, and Holbrooke not long after her. So then I was brought to Finnelan and Badcocks, and that's where I've been since then. "

Akko was quiet."Wow, that's rotten luck. I'm sorry."

"There was nothing anyone could have done. Complications with childbirth run in the family I'm afraid."

"So, are you afraid to ever have kids then?"

There was a flash in Diana's eyes. "That's a little personal don't you think?"

An unashamed Akko shrugged. "Fair point. You know, it's getting kind of late. When you finish eating you should probably try to get some sleep."

The blonde looked at her oddly. "What about yourself?"

"Oh, I don't sleep much actually. Not when I have a case. I should be able to work on you while you sleep. Unless you're not comfortable with it."

If it gets me out of here faster. "I'm fine with that. Your chair is quite comfortable, for the record."

Akko laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah! That's why Croix picked it up in the first place! She used it for naps mostly. And then I used it for naps for a while. Naps and storage. Ok, finish your pie and I'll get back to work!"

(~*~*~*~)

Diana was woken the next morning by the sun streaming through the large shop windows, making it hard for her to see. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around before everything that had happened came crashing back.

So where is Akko?

Checking to make sure her chest was closed up, Diana carefully sat up and looked around. Sure enough, there was Akko sleeping at the work bench next to Diana's chair. The smith had her head in her arms, and was surrounded by notes and old diagrams. The soft snores told her that Akko was definitely out.

She was alright with it though, it gave her some time to reflect on the situation and weigh options. She still felt that Akko was her best shot, and the detail of the sketches of Diana's heart helped to cement her feelings on the matter. When her aunt showed up, and she would show up, Diana was determined to dig in her heels and not budge. She just had to warn Akko before it was too late.

However she didn't want to wake the poor girl either. The blonde decided to close her eyes and settle in to wait.

And wait she did. She woke back up to the sound of two coffee cups being set down on the table. Looking around, she caught sight of Akko, who locked eyes with her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

The blonde was careful to cover her mouth as she yawned. "I apologize for that. And it's alright. How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. More importantly, how are you feeling? Here, this is for you by the way." She slid a mug over to Diana before pulling a stool up next to the heiress and taking a seat.

"I'm well. No pain, no discomfort or dizziness." The blonde picked up the mug, and smiled when she realized it was hot tea. She took a sip and sighed a bit as Akko continued to talk.

"That's good, that means something is working. I have some noted I need to finish reviewing, and I think your heart is stable enough for you to get up and move around a bit if you need to. The bathroom is through the kitchen over there," Akko pointed "and down the hall on the right."

Diana nodded gratefully. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She took another sip of tea before setting the mug and carefully trying to stand. Her legs felt weak but then suddenly Akko was there supporting her. Leaning on Akko, she was able to get her legs back under her.

"There you go. That can happen sometimes in cases like yours. Not that there are many like it, but you know what I'm saying."

"I understand. Thank you for the assistance, I'll be right back." She turned and left. Leaving Akko alone in the shop.

On her way back from the restroom, Diana remembered that she had to tell Akko about her aunt. And it was when she reached the small kitchen consisting of a few cupboards, small table and wood burning stove, that the sound of an unmistakably arrogant voice reached her ears and she realized she was too late. She rounded the corner to see her aunt bearing down on Akko, flanked by Diana's identical twin cousins on either side. "... Have you arrested for kidnapping! Where is my niece?"

"I'm right here, Aunt Daryl." Diana announced as she walked into the shop and came to stand next to Akko. The smith, still alarmed but now less confused, looked between the two women, comparing them. They both had blonde hair with the tea green highlights, and their eyes were different shades of blue, but that was where any real similarities ended.

Where Diana was tall, 5' 6" by Akkos estimation, and thin, her aunt was taller and thinner. She wore her shorter hair back in a bun, and the blueish-purple lipstick she wore reminded Akko of poison. The severe look on her face, combined with the ice in her eyes, made the smith want to hide under a work bench.

There was something else though. Looking at the woman, there was an...edge to her. A steeliness that was unreadable and unbreakable. Akko couldn't explain it. When the woman spoke, the edge was in her voice as well, mixed with healthy amounts of condescension and disdain. "Oh Diana thank goodness! Your friends told me what happened and I came right over. I see you're moving fine, come let's take you down to Finnelan & Badcock's. I already sent a message telling them to expect us soon. Come." she turned had taken a few steps when she realized the young woman wasn't behind her. "Did you not hear me? I said come along. We don't want to keep the good smiths waiting."

Diana also had an edge to her voice, but unlike her aunt, determination and defiance laced her words. "I'm not going. Akko will be able to fix my heart."

The older woman laughed. "Excuse me? Her? Have you lost your mind child just look at her! I don't think she even knows where the heart is located, let alone how to fix it!"

Akko went to respond but Diana cut her off before she could. " And Finnelan & Badcock could? I've been going to them for years! Laying on a table and staring at the ceiling while two old women poke and prod around inside my chest! They sit there and argue, then do something, only to have it fall apart a few months later! Aunt Daryl I can't live like this anymore! I won't!"

"Fine, we can try to find you another smith if that's the issue."

"I don't want another smith. I want this one."

"I don't think so. I won't have my niece laying with her heart open and accessible to some stranger with no idea what she's doing. We will find you someone else." She reached forward to take Diana's arm but before she could, Akko was in the way. She had her arm stretched to the side, like she was shielding Diana, and a fire in maroon eyes. Daryl scoffed. "And who do you think you are?"

"Atsuko Kagari. Trained heartsmith and doctor. And you, madam, are upsetting my patient. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my shop now."

The older woman was quiet for a second, an odd look on her face, and then she began to laugh. "Oh! That's rich! Very cute, now move."

"No." She didn't budge. She didn't even fidget under Daryl's icy stare. "My patient is in no shape to be moved right now. Her heart has a patch on it right now that could break under pressure. If that were to happen, she would die."

Akko still didn't move. Behind her, Diana was watching her things carefully. Part of her hated to be protected and babied like this, but another part of her, a part she usually repressed or ignored, was touched. This woman was fighting for her. She was standing up to Daryl, something that Diana had never seen done, for her sake. She felt a spark of something, a feeling she was utterly unfamiliar with, and that threw her for a loop. But before she could begin to pick it apart, someone said her name, yanking her from her thoughts.

"... Is my niece and as head of her family I out rank you!"

Akko was fired up and, Diana realized, still standing in Daryl's way with her arm outstretched. " No, you don't actually! Not only is she a legal adult, but I happen to be a doctor of the royal court, and as such have authority over you!"

One of the twins scoffed and spoke for the first time. "I'm sure you are! Prove it!"

The smith didn't budge. "Diana?"

"Yes Akko?"

"On the wall, do you see the large blacksmiths hammer with the leather loop on the end of the handle?"

"Yes?" There was a touch of concern in her voice. Was Akko going to literally chase Daryl off?

"Do you see the drawers underneath it? Go into the top one. In the back should be a heavy, rolled up piece of leather. Can you grab that please?"

Diana nodded and did so. Only when she was behind Akko again did Akko turn around to take the roll. Then she turned and laid it out on her bench, unrolling the smooth, dark leather to reveal a piece of parchment on the inside. Reaching over, she grabbed two large bolts off her desk to stop it from unrolling, then moved aside so the older woman could read it clearly.

"By the power invested in this, the Royal Medical College of Physicians and Surgeons, by King Harold VII, and by the grace and will of the gods above, we do hear by decree that journeyman heartsmith Atsuko Kagari is of sound mind and there for bestow upon her the title of Physician of the Royal Court, rank III, and all the privileges and responsibilities that come with the aforementioned position…."

Daryl paled a bit as her eyes traveled lower, seeing the signatures and seals at the bottom of the page, including the royal purple seal of the king.

Akko was quiet, while Diana stood behind her, very much impressed. Daryl was dumbstruck, and Diana had seen that maybe once in her life. Her face was wearing its trademark neutral expression, but on the inside Diana was wearing a Cheshire grin. This was checkmate.

Her aunt, however, was seething. And she didn't take no for an answer. "I'm going to contest this smith. I'll be back by the end of the week for my niece. And your license. And your freedom." She turned on her heel and stormed out, the twins looking at each other before following after her quickly.

The door closed behind them, leaving Akko and Diana alone in the quiet once again. Akko took a minute to get her thoughts together while Diana also tried to get a grasp on what had just happened. Only, she looked at it a bit differently than Akko did. She looked over at the smith, who was staring at the parchment, and saw not a young woman, but someone who stood up to her bully of her aunt. Someone who not only stood up to her aunt, but someone who stood up to her aunt for her. This stranger fought for her and her well-being. For the first time, someone actually cared for her. Of course Hannah and Barbara cared, yes, but they cowered before Daryl and fell in line whenever confronted. This woman, on the other hand, just flat out told her no. And didn't back down. "Akko-"

"Diana, we need to start working again. She'll be back by the end of the week for my license. And I can't fix you without it or I'll be arrested."

The blonde frowned. "I'm not particularly familiar with the legalities, but I'm a full-grown legal adult staying here on her own free will. Family head or no, she can't stop me."

Akko was quiet. Finally, she went to roll up the parchment and tucked in back in its drawer. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who's told no frequently. And I'd like to be done before she comes back, just in case. I'm also going to send a message to a friend and have them come by. I worked hard to get where I am, and I won't let go of my dream so easily. I'm sure you would like a change of clothes. Write down what you want and sizes, there's a pencil and parchment on the bench there under the ruler, and I can have my friend pick up something on the way. I'm going to get you something to eat and while you do that I'll write and send the letter."

The change in tone, from fun and happy to serious, was jarring. And it caught Diana off guard, but then she realized that it just helped to cement her choice. Akko took this seriously. Not only that, but she was totally dedicated to fixing her heart. And that was who Diana wanted tinkering around inside her chest. "Alright, I'll do it."

The two split off, Akko going to go make breakfast while Diana sat down at Akkos workbench. She briefly considered sending for her things, or having Hannah or Barbara bring something, but had to dismiss the idea. None of her friends would cross her aunt out of fear, and while several of the servants at home would, Diana didn't want to risk them being punished for helping her. She jotted down what she was looking for, then folded the note in half. Not long after Akko came out of the small kitchen carrying a small plate of biscuits. "They're old, but I heated them up so they're at least warm."

"Thank you, Akko. I appreciate it. All of it." And she meant it.

Akko could hear the sincerity in her voice and felt herself smiling. "You're welcome, but don't thank me just yet. Let me fix you first." She reached across the bench and pulled another piece of parchment and pencil to her before jotting down a quick note. Finished, she set the pencil down. "There, do you have the list?"

Nodding, Diana handed it to Akko, who tucked it into her own note before folding it around the smaller piece and then went outside. While she was gone, Diana took the opportunity to eat one of the biscuits and sip her now lukewarm tea. Both, while old or cold, were still good.

Eventually Akko came back and, after they finished their breakfast, got back to work.

(*~*~*~*)

It was late afternoon and the sun was low in the sky, when Akkos friend arrived.

She came through the back, and Diana, who wasn't expecting it, jumped when the woman spoke. "Hey Kagari I got your note! What's going on?"

Akko, who had a pick and pliers in Diana's chest, managed to pull up as Diana jumped, preventing damage. She groaned and lifted the goggles off her face and back to the top of her head. "Amanda how many times do I have to tell you? Don't scare me or my clients when I'm working! I could have hurt her!"

"Are you working on an actual person? I thought that wasn't your thing? Who's the poor soul?" The brazen American walked around to stand next to Akko, tossing the package in her hand on the work bench as she went. Once she got a look at who was in the chair she actually fell silent. Unlike Akko, she knew who Diana was. "Uh- oh. Lady Cavendish. My apologies."

Amanda bowed, sparking an odd look from Akko. "How do you know who she is?"

The pink and orange haired woman straightened up. "Come on Akko, everyone knows the Cavendishes. Besides, my dads their main lawyer."

Diana looked stony, and Akko paled visibly. "W-what?"

"Yeah. Lady Daryl hired him when she took over as head of house! Come on Kagari I told you that ages ago! Why what's the issue?"

Akko and Diana exchanged a glance before going on to explain what had just happened. When they finished, Amanda was quiet. Finally after an eternity, she spoke, her voice serious. "I don't think she has a case. But she has connections, and the courts aren't known for fairness these days. She could easily exclude testimony from Diana and have you go down for kidnapping Akko. Unless…" she turned to the blonde. "Why haven't you taken over as head of the house yet?"

Diana sighed. It was a sore subject. "My heart. It makes me physically unfit and therefore unable to bear the pressures and responsibilities that accompany the position."

Amanda nodded. "And because you're unmarried, you're still stuck under Lady Daryl's thumb. And while that's not something we can fix," a grin broke out on her face as she turned to look at Akko. "Her heart is. And since she's over twenty-one, if her heart is stable-"

"-she can take over right away, ending any sort of legal action Daryl might take." concluded Akko.

The blonde nodded. "So we have a plan then."

The other two nodded. They had a plan.

(~*~*~*~)

After Diana had a chance to change into the dress Amanda had brought, Akko got back to work. Amanda had stuck around, talking plans with Akko and Diana, as well as trying to learn a bit more about her new client. "So… How long has your heart been messed up?"

"Since birth."

"That's rough, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's nothing to be sorry for."

"Isn't it though? Let's be honest, that thing is in the way of you living your life, of your birthright. How does that not upset you?"

"Miss O'Neil…"

"Oh come on, we're all friends here! You can open up, I'm on your side. My dad may be your family lawyer but that doesn't mean I like him. The only reason I'm a lawyer is to spite him at every turn."

Akko groaned. "Amanda for this to work, her heart needs to stay calm. You're not helping."

The orange haired lawyer shrugged and tipped back in the stool she was sitting on. " So, no suitor huh?"

There was a ping from inside Diana's chest and Akko cursed. "Amanda!"

"What?"

"Stop agitating her! I just had another cog break and I JUST finished cleaning all the broken pieces out!"

"I'm trying to get to know my client!"

"Well do it without aggravating her, please!"

Diana took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "No, Miss O'Neil there is no suitor. At least not at the moment. My defect makes it difficult and hereditary health problems also help to complicate things."

Akko picked out a piece of broken cog before diving in for more. "You're getting tense again Diana. Breath."

Meanwhile, Amanda looked at her oddly. "Health problems? Like?"

"Difficulty with childbirth. I'm a prime, albeit severe, example. I was born premature and my mother died an hour or so after I was born. My mother had three sisters. One died while being born, the second died giving birth, along with the baby, and the third…"

"Is your Aunt Daryl. Who somehow managed to have twins?"

Diana nodded. "C'est la vie."

"Bless you." Akko looked up at Diana with a kind smile, and despite herself the blonde found herself smiling back. She felt a soft heat rising in her cheeks, and then before she could stop it her heartbeat picked up. What was with her? She was always a master of her emotions, she had to be. The blonde took a deep breath and felt the rate slow down again, hopefully making Akkos job easier.

She watched as Akko pulled piece after piece of cog out, arranging them carefully on a tray placed in Diana's lap, so she could keep track of what she found and what was missing. Eventually, the blonde found herself looking at a full cog. "May I?"

Akko, who stood and was mid-stretch, yawned and looked over. "Hmm? Oh, yeah go ahead. That's junk now anyway."

Diana reached out and picked up a piece, a quarter of the size of her pinky nail. It amazed her that something so small could cause so much trouble, and that it had actually been inside her, helping to keep her alive.

The look of wonderment on the blondes face wasn't lost on Akko. "You've never seen any of this stuff, have you?"

Diana shook her head. "They never really explained to me what they were doing. And they usually had me lay on a table, something about better light, so really all I ever got to see was the ceiling."

"That's rough. I'm so sorry." There was real sympathy in Akkos voice, and while normally Diana wouldn't want it, this time she felt an odd sense of comfort from it.

Before Diana could reply, Amanda let out a loud yawn and stood. "Whelp, its time for me to head out. Akko, walk me to the door?"

The brunette gave the lawyer an annoyed look but followed Amanda to the back door. "What is it?"

"I don't know if you saw how she was watching you Akko just...be careful with her, ok?"

"I- what?"

Amanda sighed and nearly facepalmed. "Once you fix her heart, she's destined for some rich lord or other. Don't chase this one."

"I still don't understand Amanda. What do you mean by chase?"

Amanda really did facepalm. "Just... Watch yourself kid. I'll be back tonight to see where you're at and figure out a possible defense for you if necessary."

Akko smiled and hugged Amanda before she could stop her. "Thank you so much Amanda. I appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah yeah. See you later Kagari."

(*~*~*~*~*)

The sun had set and Akko was still at it when the bell above the door tinkled, announcing a visitor. The brunette hadn't looked up from Diana's chest. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow."

"We're here to see Diana. Please…"

Akko looked up to see Hannah and Barbara, one holding a box and both wearing expressions of concern. Any arrogance from before was long gone.

"Alright, come in and close the door." She looked back down before they could see the small smile on her face.

Diana felt herself smile, happy to see her friends. "Hello, ladies. How have you been?"

Hannah shook her head. "Don't worry about us. How are you? We were so worried! Your aunt has been going on about kidnapping and lawsuits. Anna had to sneak us your things out through the servants entrance."

The blonde chuckled. "I love that woman. I don't think Daryl even knows where the kitchen is, let alone the servant's entrance. I really appreciate it. As far as kidnapping no such thing happened. She's just upset that I won't go back to Finnelan & Badcocks."

"You- is she really that good?"

Diana nodded. "It doesn't hurt. For the first time in months, my chest doesn't hurt."

Barbara's face lit up. "Diana that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. The outlook is cautiously optimistic but Akko thinks I may be able to finally lead a normal life. Right Akko?" Diana looked over, a smile on her face.

Akko nodded. "I would recommend coming in every six months for a check up, but you should be fine. I pulled out all of the older cogs and gears, as well as the crap tat Finnelan & Badcock use. What's in there now is high quality brass and steel which will be able to handle increased heart activity, be it excitement, exercise or...other activities. There's a few small tweaks I need to make, and I would like to check on your grafts just to make sure they're alright, but other than that you should be done tomorrow afternoon!"

Neither the blonde nor her friends could believe it. By this time tomorrow, Diana would be free. She could laugh, she could dance, she could court.

She could finally take over as head of her family. Her birthright would be hers. Not only that, but she could get her aunt off of Akkos case. Things finally seemed to be looking up.

Akko closed up Diana, so she could talk with her friends before going about cleaning things up a bit. She was trying her hardest not to listen in, but Diana's friends had big mouths.

"So does this mean you can finally say yes to Andrew? You two would be such a cute couple!"

"Oh and there's William! I heard he's related to the king!"

Both girls sighed dreamily at the thought, and it was all Akko could do not to gag.

Apparently, Diana had similar feelings. "I think I would like to focus on taking over House Cavendish before I do anything else. Once that's done, then I'll consider courting and marriage." Besides, she'd never liked either of them anyways. Andrew was too timid and unwilling to take action, while William was arrogant and foolish. Both had made advances, both had been rebuffed. Neither had interested Diana in the slightest.

The girls chatted on for a while about various topics. Boys, politics, Diana's crazy aunt. Finally, the auburn-haired girl, Hannah, looked over her shoulder to see that the sun had set and it was late out. "Oh wow. Barbara, I think we should get going."

"Oh yeah. Diana we'll be back soon alright? Good luck, we're rooting for you!"

The two women left, passing none other than Amanda on the way out. She exchanged a few pleasantries with them before pulling up a stool and dropping the file in her hands on the workbench. "When Akkos done, I have your built case here. I think you have a real shot Diana."

Diana nodded, "Thank you again Amanda, I appreciate it."

Amanda shrugged and tipped back in her stool. "Hey, it was nothing."

Akko, meanwhile, carefully unscrewed an outer plate that was part of a system of pieces designed to protect the place where Diana's heart met machine. Carefully, Akko took the large brass plate out and was alarmed to see scorch marks on the underside.

The smith was quiet, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, she reached up and grabbed one of the metal rings framing the lens of her goggles. Slowly, she twisted it, each move causing the goggles to click softly. Satisfied, she picked up a tiny screwdriver off of the tray in Diana's lap and leaned back in. The world seemed to be holding its breath as she worked, removing screw after microscopic screw.

The minutes ticked by, Amanda and Diana watching the smith for any sign of, well, anything. Unfortunately for them, Akkos face gave away nothing. Not until she lifted out a small plate that had been covering one of the parts where her heart had been grafted to machine. Akko sighed and sat back, lifting her goggles up off her face and sighing. "Diana…"

The blonde frowned. "What? Akko what's wrong?"

"Something I was afraid of. Sometimes grafts, if not maintained properly, can go bad. You have so few pieces of heart left. And... One of them is dying, Diana. Its- its not one I can fix."

Diana's face fell. "The piece that controls love…"

Akko nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry. I can do my best to slow the decay, but eventually I'll have to remove it."

Frustration and raw emotion began to creep in. Diana was finally fed up. "Can you put the plate back in? Please." Hannah and Barbara knew the tone. She may have said please, but it was more of an order than a request.

Akko, however, missed it. "I would like to try to remove some of the dead tissue first. I can have it done in half an hour and then we can take a break, alright?"

"I'm not concerned with it. Just put the plate back in. I need to be on my way."

"What? Diana, what are you talking about?"

The blonde turned to look at her, steel in her eyes. "Put the plate back in. I walk out with or without it."

Somehow, Akko had a feeling Diana wasn't joking, however she wouldn't give up so easily. "Diana don't. I'll figure something out. I promise."

"You said it yourself Akko, you have to remove it. Who on earth would donate something like that?" There was almost a touch of desperation to her voice. Something that told Akko Diana didn't want to quit. Not yet anyway.

But she was also so used to having things fall apart on her that the logical part of her was telling her to back out before the tiny flame of hope she had was snuffed out. Akko had given her something she hadn't had in a long time, and now there was a chance it would be taken away from her. It wasn't fair. Not for the first time, she wished she had been allowed to die as a child.

Akko, meanwhile, knew what had to be done. "Please, stay here. I think I know a way to fix it, I just need to run out tonight and get a part. I'll be back in the morning and I'll get you fixed up good as new, alright? I promise, just trust me! Amanda can stay with you tonight!" She flashed a smile that, somehow, calmed Diana down and restored her faith. The blonde nodded her consent, and Akko wasted no time. She dashed into the kitchen to get her coat and was gone.

Amanda sat there with Diana, the awkward silence settling over them like a thick woolen blanket. Finally, Diana spoke. "Is she always like that?"

The lawyer nodded, "Yes. Always smiling, always eager, always wanting to help people. If there's a way to fix your ticker, Akko will find it. Don't worry."

Diana nodded. "If I may, how do you know her?"

Amanda tipped back on her stool and put her feet up on the desk, her arms behind her head. "A mutual friend. Ever hear of Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger Clockworks?"

"Yes. They're a German company, are they not?"

The young lawyer nodded. "Yes, but they actually have a branch here in the city as well. I'm friends with the owners' daughter, and they supply Akko with parts. They have high-quality stuff, and she actually refuses to use anything else. Anyways, I was there one day talking to Constanze, and Akko came in. The rest is history. It's been a good six years since then, and we've always had each other's backs." she opened her eyes and looked over at Diana. "She would go to bat for me the same way I would her. And let me tell you, if someone hurt her, they would turn up face down in the river. In pieces."

The message came in loud and clear. Diana didn't know what she felt for Akko, but Amanda was quite adamant about protecting her friend, that much of certain. The two fell quiet again, Amanda having said everything she wanted to and Diana not really being sure what to say at all.

(~~~~~~~)

The next morning, Akko came back. She had a small box in her hands and a smile on her face, but what Diana really noticed first was how tired Akko looked. She had bags under her eyes, and when you really paid attention, her smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes.

However before she could question it, Amanda greeted Akko. "Hey! I thought you got lost! Did you find what you needed?"

The brunette nodded and set the wooden box down tenderly. "Yeah sorry, they were backed up. Ok, ready Diana?"

"Yes of course."

Akko nodded. "Alright. This Is delicate, so Amanda I'm going to need you to leave. I'll send you a message when things are settled letting you know what's going on."

Amanda stood and, in an uncharacteristic gesture, hugged Akko. "Alright, just stay safe Kagari alright?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course, I'll see you soon."

Amanda nodded and was gone, leaving the two young women alone. Akko was walking around, gathering a few tools and mumbling to herself here and there. Eventually, Diana just had to know. "So, Akko what's in the box?"

The smith came back over and laid out her tools. "I found a replacement piece for the section that's dying off."

Diana was stunned. "What? How in the world did you manage that?"

Akko didn't look at her, instead focusing on arranging her tools. "I pulled a few strings. Ok, so this is going to be the hardest part by far. It's going to take most of the day, and I'm going to need you to stay very still. Normally when this procedure is done, the heart is actually outside its owner's body, however, I can't do that with you. I can't promise this won't hurt a, but I'll do my absolute best to make you comfortable and keep you that way, alright?"

Diana looked at Akko a long moment, thinking things over. Finally, she nodded her consent. She trusted Akko, and for once decided to let the tiny flame of hope inside her win out.

Akko nodded back and walked over to get a tray while Diana got herself settled in the chair. After setting the tray in the blonde's lap, Akko pulled her stool over, dropped her goggles and got to work.

(~~~~~~)

The whole process didn't take as long as Diana expected. She also didn't sleep like she thought she would. She stayed awake, she realized later, because she wanted to be with Akko. Even if they didn't talk much, just being in her company brought a sense of peace and joy to Diana the likes of which she hadn't known in a long time.

She watched Akko work, taking in her various facial expressions and ticks. Things like the way her eyebrow raised questioningly when she reached for a tool, as if she wasn't sure if her choice was the best. Or how she muttered to herself from time to time, sometimes about Badcock being an idiot, others about poor patient care.

And that touched Diana. This woman really did care about her and her well-being. She demonstrated that and then some these last few days, and the blonde couldn't begin to know how to thank her.

And then there was something else. Diana had spent the last few days in Akkos constant company, and now that she wouldn't be seeing her after this, she didn't really know what to do with herself. Yes there was Hannah and Barbara, but they were part of the elite like she was, and as such could be shallow from time to time.

Akko, however, was real. And Diana could talk to her about things her friends would never understand. Not that Akko pried. Not since that first time. At first Diana had minded but now, she felt like she could talk to Akko about things like that. She just had to open her mouth and speak.

"So… You've asked me quite a bit about myself, yet you haven't really told me much about yourself."

Akko was quiet for a minute before looking up at Diana. "Now isn't really the time to talk. I'm about to detach the dying piece from the rest of your heart and I need to focus. I'm not going to lie, this will probably hurt a bit, but I'm going to try to move fast. Are you ready?"

Diana nodded, steeling herself. She tried to focus on her breathing and keeping her heart rate steady, but despite her best efforts it was still pounding. She watched Akko pick up a small scalpel and for the first time looked away.

The first few cuts didn't hurt, it was the later ones that caused pain. Despite her best efforts, a small whimper did slip out, however Akko didn't stop moving. True to her word she worked quickly and soon the pain was gone. Turning her head, she opened her eyes in time to see Akko place a small heart piece of the tray. "I-is that…?"

Akko nodded. "Yes. That's a piece of your heart."

Diana was speechless. The piece was maybe an inch by two inches and was shaped like the top left part of the heart, but that was where most similarities ended. While not well versed in cardiology, Diana knew enough to know that a healthy heart was usually a healthy reddish pink color and gave off a light of the same color.

The piece that came out of her chest was neither.

It was a darker burgundy color that was more brown than anything else, like the color of old, dried blood. The edge that Akko had cut was actually blackened, with what looked like scorch marks stretching across it. "I don't understand, how did that happen?"

Akko leaned back on her stool and crossed her arms. "Gross negligence. Grafts like yours have protective metal plates over them. Any smith worth their salt should know to check them to make sure the machinery isn't causing damage to the tissue. That was clearly not done. The fit on a few cogs and wires was bad, and while I was adjusting them, I discovered the damage. The scorching came from your heart giving out a few days ago. You can touch it if you want."

Akko got up and went to the back workbench again, leaving Diana to marvel over what was in her lap. Reaching out, she carefully lifted the dead piece of organ off of the tray. This was her. This was literally a piece of the stupid thing in her chest. It had struggled to keep her alive for years, slowly dying as she aged. The fact that it hadn't made it saddened her, but also angered her. She felt so betrayed by the two smiths who had been working on her up to that point. They failed this little piece, they failed her, and they failed her mother. Bernadette had struggled for seven months to keep both herself and her baby alive, and ultimately she had lost the fight, giving her life so that Diana could live. Diana, with her mangled and tattered heart. A piece of which was in her hands right now.

Mother…

She didn't realize she was crying until Akko came back over and said something. "Ok let's get the new- hey, hey hey it's ok." the smith knelt and put a hand on Diana's arm. "What's wrong?"

Diana, however, sniffled and shook her head. "I'm sorry th-this is so unlady like…"

"It's ok, really. You can talk to me if you want…" Akko looked at her, genuine concern reflected in her eyes, and before she knew what was happening, Diana found herself speaking.

"It's just...my mother died so I could live... She wouldn't let the doctors touch her until I was safe...and by then it was too late. She died so my underdeveloped heart and I could live...this piece was a part of that. And they- Akko they let it die."

"I know. And we'll get them for that. But right now, I need to get the new piece into your chest. The longer its out the less you feel, and people don't always come back from that. It's going to be ok Diana, I promise."

The tone in Akkos voice, as well as the determination in her eyes, helped to calm the heiress down. She took a deep breath and nodded, indicating that she was ok. Akko took that as her go ahead, and she got up to get the wooden box on the work bench next to them. Carefully, she set it down on the tray and took a seat on her stool before dropping her goggles and opening the box.

Before the heart piece even came out, Diana could see the glow. It was incredible. Out of all the times she'd been to Finnelan and Badcocks, she'd never seen something like this before. The piece was a beautiful shade of reddish pink, and when she looked closely she could make out faint veins. She looked over at Akko, eyes wide and awe reflected on her face.

Akko, however was sober. And the light from the piece cast shadows on her face, making her look even more tired. "I can tell you, the person who donated this cared a lot. They wanted whoever got this to fall in love eventually and be happy. To be able to feel again. Don't waste it, alright?"

The blonde nodded, and only then did Akko proceed. This part was easier on Diana. There was a little pinching, but other than that it didn't hurt. It did take time, however, and the sun was low in the sky by the time Akko finished. She tapped the door shut, and stretched before leaning back. "Miss Cavendish, you're fixed."

I'm... I'm fixed. She looked down and touched her chest softly, not being able to believe it. She had a working heart. For the first time since she was an infant her heart worked. She felt tears begin to build up and before Akko could process what was going on, Diana was half lunging over the chair and hugging Akko, sending the tray in her lap flying. Not that she cared.

Akko didn't seem to either. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Diana, hugging the crying blonde back. Seeing her this happy made her heart beat fast. It hurt, but the joy over rode the ache. She let the hug go on for a bit, enjoying the closeness before reality set in and Akko finally let go. "Hey, your friends should be here soon right?"

"What? Oh, yes I forgot they were coming back out today. May I use your restroom to freshen up?"

"Of course! Take your time there's no rush!" Akko smiled, and the sight lifted Diana's spirits, if possible, even higher. The blonde got up and left, leaving Akko alone once again in her shop.

Once she was sure Diana was gone, she reached up and touched her own chest lightly. The ache wasn't going away. She knew what it could mean, but she hoped again that it wasn't, because if it was her options were very, very limited. She would have to make sure she wrote Amanda.

Not long after Diana came back. And soon after that her friends arrived. There were hugs and tears, and many smiles to be had. Eventually, they got ready to leave and Diana hugged Akko again, holding on tight and not wanting to let go. She didn't like the idea of Akko being out of her life. However, before she could say anything Akko broke off the hug.

"Ok, so I'd like to see you again in a week to check on the new graft, and then every six months after that for tune-ups. Try to take it easy until we know the graft held, however, I don't foresee any issues. If you need anything, you know where I am!"

"Akko, I don't think I can ever thank you enough. I don't even know where to begin…"

The brunette took Diana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Go out, live your life. Fall in love, have kids, run your house. That's enough for me." Akko smiled again, and again Diana noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was something else in them too. Is that...pain?

Before she could ask though, Barbara was taking her hand and pulling her out the door. Soon she was in the carriage and gone before she could get a word of protest in. Something was worrying her. Something had been off about Akko. Ever since she went out to find that heart piece…

Diana looked up, her eyes wide. "Oh, Akko you didn't…"

Barbara looked over at Diana. "What was that Diana? Are you alright?"

"We need to go back…" Her voice was soft.

"What?"

Her voice was louder now, firm and in control. "We need to go back! Now!"

Her friends didn't question her. Hannah opened the small window behind her head and yelled out instructions to the driver. After what seemed like forever, they were arriving back at the shop. Diana bolted out of the carriage and into the front room, only to see it was empty. Moving on, she proceeded into the kitchen and from there Akkos bedroom. It was there that she finally found the young smith.

She looked horrible. She was laying on top of the covers, still dressed, but drenched in sweat. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed, but what concerned Diana the most was the way she was clutching her chest. She dropped to her knees next to the bed and brushed Akkos bangs out of her face gingerly, causing the brunette to open her eyes. "D-Diana…"

Her voice was weak, and that scared Diana more than she would ever admit. "Shhh. Its alright I'm here. We'll get you through this."

"Y-you...came...back.."

"Of course I did. Now let's get you into something comfortable and try to break this fever, alright?"

Akko nodded weakly, and Diana had just found Akkos night clothes when Hannah and Barbara caught up with her. One look at Akko told them everything they needed to know. Hannah came over to help Diana while Barbara went to her water and clean rags. As soon as they had Akko settled in, Barbara went off to get a physician and Diana sent Hannah to get Amanda.

Left alone again, Diana dipped a rag in the cold water and rang it out before using it to mop the sweat off of Akkos face. "It was your heart piece, wasn't it?"

Akko smiled weakly. "T-that...obvious, huh?"

"It didn't click until we were almost home. Why? Akko how can you love without it?"

"I-I told them...take the whole...thing but...they-they left a piece. It-it will grow back. Sometimes...in healthy hearts...full of love it grows back…" Akko whimpered in pain, and Diana felt her heart crack.

She re-wet the rag and began dabbing again, trying to give Akko what little comfort she could. "Is that why you're like this? It's growing back?"

The smith shook her head. "N-no... It's… they call it… Separation Sickness… Sometimes after heart pieces are taken out...if the smith was unskilled… the patient gets sick...most- most die…"

Diana felt tears in her eyes again. "No! Akko don't you dare. You don't get to do that! Don't even think that! I won't let you die!"

Akko laughed weakly. "Y-you know….we j-just met… Why do you...care?"

The blonde looked down at the rag in her hands. "No ones ever cared so much. Not even Hannah and Barbara. You fixed my heart, and the whole time you showed so much concern for me and… Akko I don't know how to say it but… I think- I think I'm falling for you."

The brunette was silent, watching Diana quietly. Finally, she reached out weakly and touched her hand. "I think... I think I already f-fell..."

Diana laughed through her tears and took Akkos hand in hers. "Oh Akko…"

(~*~*~*~*~)

Barbara made it back first. She had somehow managed to get her family's personal physician to make a house call for Akko. After examining Akko, he confirmed that it was indeed Separation Sickness and prescribed Akko two different medications, and after making sure she understood how to care for Akko, he prepared to leave, promising to return in two days to check on her progress. That was before he pulled her aside and made sure she also understood what could happen to Akko.

"Her heart, if she isn't strong enough to fight this, will begin to shut down bit by bit, and there's no recovery. If that should happen you'll know right away, as her skin will pale from lack of oxygen and her lips will turn blue. If that happens I want you to call for me right away and I can give her something that will stop-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The fury in Diana's voice caught the man off guard. "Akko is strong, and she's going to beat this!"

The doctor simply nodded. He was used to this from patients families and friends. He knew not to take it to heart. "Alright. In any case, I will be back in two days. Miss Smith has my contact information, but here is my business card as well. Please don't hesitate to send for me if the need arises."

Diana took the card and thanked him for his help before going back and sitting down on a chair she had pulled from the kitchen and placed next to Akkos bed. Carefully, she dipped a rag in the water and dabbed at Akkos face and neck again. Eventually, Barbara had to leave.

The silence that followed was deafening. The air was still, calm, and broken only by Akkos labored breaths. It looked to Diana like her chest wasn't even rising, and on more than one occasion she had to hold her hand over Akkos partially open mouth to see if there was still air coming out of it.

Over all, that night was probably the worst night Diana had ever had to endure. She sat by herself, keeping cold rags on Akkos forehead and trying to get the fever to break, occasionally dabbing her lips to try to get some water in her system. And the whole time, never knowing if Akko was going to pull through.

Eventually, the sound of a door opening broke through the stillness, causing Diana to jump. Before she could figure out what to do Amanda strode in with Hannah right behind her. "Kagari what did you do…"

The orange haired lawyer knelt next to the bed and reached out, touching Akkos cheek softly with the back of her hand. She didn't say it in front of Diana, but she thought about it for sure. You dope. What did I tell? Would it kill you to listen to me once in a while? "Why don't you get some sleep Cavendish, I'll stay with her for a while."

Diana shook her head. "No. She got into this mess for me. It's the least I can do."

Hannah spoke up. "Diana it's mid-morning. You've been up all night."

"I don't care. And besides, she's due for her first medication. I'll be back in a minute." She took her leave.

Amanda turned to Hannah. "Is she always like this?"

"To a fault."

(~*~*~*~*~)

The rest of the day inched by, Diana still refusing to sleep or leave Akkos side, and Hannah and Amanda staying with her. Between medications, Amanda helped Diana to build the legal case against her aunt. It was strong, to say the least, and the young women were quite confident that they would win. No matter which way it was twisted, Daryl was in the wrong.

Eventually, the night rolled around, and Amanda had to leave. She was followed shortly thereafter by Hannah, both of them promising to return the next day.

Diana had thought the previous night had been the worst night of her life. She was wrong.

Probably around 2 AM, Akko started to groan softly, waking Diana out of her half sleep. The cries of pain got louder, but before Diana could do anything they stopped. Along with Akkos breathing.

She wasn't sure at first, the woman's breathing had been so soft to begin with, but when she checked and realized what had happened she started to panic. Not knowing what else to do, she started doing the chest compressions the doctor had shown her, all the while begging Akko to snap out of it. Pleading with her.

The tears were falling hard and fast, and everything was blurry as Diana continued to push on Akkos chest, trying to get her heart working again. " Don't... Please Akko….Don't…"

Diana was about to give up when Akko gasped for breath. Her eyes didn't open, but she was breathing again. She was alive.

The blonde laid her head in her arms and cried.

(~*~*~*~*~)

At first, all Akko was aware of was how warm she was, followed by how badly her chest hurt. Really All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she heard Amanda's voice, and that stopped her.

"... You won. As soon as I gave the paperwork to your aunt she gave up. House Cavendish is yours."

"Thank you, Amanda. Really."

"Eh, it was nothing. I enjoyed working with you. How is Akko?"

"She hasn't gotten any worse than she was two nights ago. The doctor thinks that she's out of the woods."

"So the medications are working?"

"They seem to be. He also said… He also said some patients don't wake up from this at all. It's rare, but it happens. So while he thinks she's ok, we need to be prepared for the possibility that she...she…"

"It's ok, I understand. Don't say it."

Don't say what? Guys I'm ok! Akko thought. She tried to move, to open her eyes, but nothing really happened.

Frustrated, Akko gave up for a moment, trying to build up her strength to try again. While she was waiting, she heard footsteps leave the room, followed by a sigh. There was the rustle of fabric, and then a thin, delicate hand was holding onto hers. It was Diana.

"Don't die on me Akko... I know I keep asking but don't. You just fixed my heart, and it's going to break all over again if you do…"

Diana…

That was all Akko needed. Focusing hard, she made her hand squeeze Diana's back. There was a gasp, and while Diana was distracted by her hand, Akko forced her eyes open.

The blonde was a total mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face gaunt. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail behind her head, but despite every other indication of how hard the last few days had been on the blonde, when her soft blue eyes locked onto Akkos maroon ones and her face lit up, Akkos heart soared. "Heh...y-you're...a mess…"

Diana laughed through the freshly formed tears. "You- Oh Akko I thought you were g-going to…."

"Why w-would I...when ...you're here…"

The blonde smiled, and after looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was about to walk in, she leaned in and kissed Akko tenderly. "I love you Akko…"

The smith smiled. The warmness in her chest told her two things. First, that the piece was indeed growing back. The second. "I... I love you...too."


End file.
